


Physical Education

by stodgysays



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-06-21 05:43:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15550911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stodgysays/pseuds/stodgysays
Summary: Yas, it's back to school time with a SanSan teacher-teacher relationship.  Hope the students don't catch on. ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own GOT or the characters, who are probably all doomed in 2019.

Sansa Stark loved the beginning of the year - the smell of fresh crayons, pristine bulletin board displays and seeing her reflection in the newly waxed floors. She did not love the added duties she attracted. "We are in need of new teacher mentors. Any takers?” The room of educators immediately stared at the ground, but Sansa, being too polite stared straight ahead. Her teaching mate, Margaery, nudged her with her elbow. “Come on Sansy. You love being needed! Do it, do it, do it.”

“Gawwww, fine!” Her hand shot up. She figured it would be a newbie Kindergarten teacher easy enough to train. “Perfect! Thank you, Ms. Stark. Training our PE teacher shall be a great challenge for you. I will send him by your room this afternoon,” replied Mr. Tarly, her portly principal. 

“Him?!?” Margaery squealed. “Brown chicken, brown cow.” Sansa rolled her eyes. In her experience, male educators were either braggers or scammers. One in particular, Ramsay Bolton, only took the job after seeing a billboard asking, “Want to Teach?” He spent the year tormenting Sansa by stealing her computer lab time and asking her to cover his class only to roll in twenty minutes late wearing sweatpants. At one point, he left the bathroom door unlocked while “droppin’ the kids off at the pool” to which Sansa unknowingly barged in and all he could muster was an obscene hand gesture. Luckily, he was called downtown for a non-renewal at the end of term. Needless to say, Sansa had a bad preconceived notion about any new male staff.

At 3:05, Sansa started to wonder if this guy was really showing. Purse and work bag on her shoulder, Sansa reached for her keys when a man at least a foot taller than her appeared in the doorway. 

“Sansa Stark?” He asked looking right into her eyes.

“Um….” She stared wide mouthed as the keys fell onto the tiled floor. In addition to tall, he was a chiseled adonis wearing a tight muscle shirt and adidas running pants. He twirled his lanyard with keys and whistle around his fingers. If it weren’t for the burn scars on half his face, she might be looking at an ad in ESPN magazine. 

“Oh my! Pardon, me. Yes, I’m Sansa. You must be our new PE teacher. I usually train the classroom teachers, but this should be fun. Is this your first year? It’s my 5th. I love teaching and the beginning of the school year. You will get all the students in your rotations. So lucky. I miss my class from last year. They were...” Sansa rambled.

“Woah woah woah, Little Bird. I just need you to tell me where the custodian is to unlock my supply closet,” he replied.

“I’ll take you to find him. You will love Bronn. He’s the hardest worker I know! Let me tell ya how many times he has…”

“Tell me where he is in two words. I don’t need my mentor chirping all time.”

“Check the stairs. Oh sorry, that was three.” Sansa giggled. He was already walking away. “Wait, sir?!? What’s your name?” she shouted to him.

“I'm no sir. Clegane.” He looked back at her shaking his head, and she almost imagined he was smiling at her.

Sansa stopped at the chemist to grab a ESPN magazine and new batteries on her way home.


	2. Chapter 2

Sandor Clegane taught PE for the past 8 years. Winterfell Primary was far dumpier than Red Keep International, but he welcomed the change. The parents of snot-nosed, prat kids ragged on the staff to the point of abuse. Being called out for benching a kid in a game of dodgeball was one of the many small infractions against Coach Clegane. "It's not fucking Manchester United", he mouthed off to a irrate parent before being urged to seek employment elsewhere by the Headmistress. By day one, he figured things were far different. The kids were rougher but obedient. He didn't have to blow his whistle as often after he gave instructions. Win Prim. kids just needed structure and a strong male presence. Most of the boys yelled to him, "Alright, Coach," after classes dismissed. And, the staff was better to look at. Well, one of them was better to look at.

He forgave her incessant rambling the moment she smiled at him at the weekly staff meeting and brought him a lemoncake muffin. She sat with her grade level as the brunette one heckled Mr. Tarly about the duty schedule and lack of chocolate on the table. Sansa would shake her head at the loon and take meticulous notes from what he could see from his standing spot in the back. The music teacher wouldn't stop her damn humming, so he needed the distraction.

Bronn turned out to be a quick chum. Not only did he unlock his supply closet each morning without reminding, he had the best dirt on all the staff. "Tell me about my mentor," Clegane asked as he unpacked his gym bag.

"Oh, Sansa," he said and whistled. "She is by far the hottest bird in these bricks. Damn good teacher, too; but she don't date our kind. Apparently only rich Tossers. Teachers, man. Trying to fix the world."

"Figures." 

\- - - - - - -

At recess, Margaery looked up from her thrilling game of Candy Crush to pester Sansa about the new PE teacher.  "I hear he's from a Southern school.  Bronn says he's single but so I think he's so fug on that one side.  Oy! You two! We don't bite.  These kids.  Anyway, you should slum it and see if he needs help operating the copier afterschool, if you catch my drift."

"Marge, you are so vulgar.  Besides, that would be very unethical," Sansa stammered.

"They cut mentor stipends last year.  Free game, _Little Bird_."

"Huh?"

"That's what he calls you behind your back. Oh, he fancies you." Margaery formed her hands into a heart over her chest and winked.

\- - - - - - -

When she dropped her kids off at the gym, Coach Clegane called, "Stark, a word."  Sansa's stomach tightened, and she asked.  "Yes?"

"Would you talk to Tyrell about picking her students up on time.  I tried, but the twit was on her mobile."

"I understand.  Of course!"

"Hey, I also need help figuring out the copier," he said staring at her.

Sansa's eyes widened and she gulped. _He knows!_

"Uh huh."  Sansa turned on a dime and walked back to her classroom.  

Later that afternoon, she explained, in painful detail, each function of the machine.  Sandor took the opportunity to study her -  how she parted her red hair, her white blouse that gaped open at the best spot to view her lace cupped bra, the pink lipstick that must match her pink nippl...

"Now, you try!" Sansa snapped him out of his thoughts.  

"Oh, right.  It's just like the one at my last school."  Sandor typed in a code and released his print job.  "See you tomorrow, Little Bird."  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the readers so far. I'm procrastinating the start of school/setting up my classroom with this delight...


	3. Chapter 3

Fridays were usually reserved for Pub Trivia for most of the staff, but this Friday happened to be the most unanticipated social engagement of the year: Principal Tarly's stag do. Being a #wokebloke, he invited all staff regardless of gender. And, to top it off, he let Ms. Tyrell plan the whole evening! Everyone was expected to go - he is the boss after all - so Margaery promised it to be a squirm-inducing, awkward fest for her own sadist enjoyment.

Staff rolled into the pub and were greeted by the already tipsy Tyrell handing out assigned seats. Bronn and Sandor were pre-partying at the bar when Sansa walked in and grabbed her table card. Margaery bellowed out loud enough for everyone to hear, "I put everyone alphabetically by first name, so you are right next to...let's see...Sandor Clegane. Ha! Sandor. Sansa. SanSan!!!" Rolling her eyes, Sansa walked over to her table and set down her bag.

Draining his pint, Sandor relunctantly sat down next to her. "Hi." Sansa said sheepishly to him. "Let's get this done." Sandor grunted back at her. "I know, right? I have so much work to do," she replied. "Work? Are you daft? It's the weekend. Drink up, Little Bird." He placed a fresh pint in front of her. Margaery was right behind him handing a shot of electric blue liquid to those seated.

"Right. First game. In honor of Tarly's favorite film series, the game is James Bond's Birds. Everyone goes around and names a Bondgirl. If you cannot name one on your turn, drink the shot." The easy ones were taken first. Honey Ryder. Mary Goodnight. May Day. Pussy Galore. At Sansa's turn, she froze. "Octopussy," Sandor said under his breath to her. "That's cheating. You both drink!" Margaery slapped the pair on the back. They relunctantly slammed the shots and received another immediately.

Four more drinking games in and most of the staff was either pissed out of their minds or wearing brightly colored wigs. Sansa leaned back in her chair and gasped, "When did it start spinning?" Her head bobbled back and forth and landed on Sandor's bicep. Her hands reached over to run up and down his arm. "You are so fit. I know you didn't really need help with the copier, but next time I'll be happy to turn around and let you load the tray."

"Alright, Little Bird. Too much sauce for you. Let's get you home." Sandor guided her out from the table and to the exit. "Give me your mobile. I need to know that you make it home safe." He texts something in her phone, and then his own pocket buzzed. She leaned against him full on rubbing his chest when the Uber pulls up. "Oy!" He calls to the driver. "You don't leave until you see her walk in her flat. Goodnight, Little Bird." He peels her off of him nudging her in the black car. The smell of her hair hits him, and he presses a kiss to the top of her hairline.

\- - - - - - -

"You up?" A text from an unknown number flashes on Sansa's phone the next morning. She reached over to grab it off her nightstand totally unaware of how she got home.

"Joffrey. Leave me the fuck alone. I'm blocking this number." Sansa texts back.

Sandor: What's a Joffrey. I'm checking if you made it home, Little Bird."

Sansa: OMG! What did I do last night? I never get pissed in front of work mates. Did you take care of me last night?

Sandor: I'll see you at school.

She sees he is still typing.

Minutes pass.

Sandor: I know a good hangover cure. Can I pop by?

Almost immediately, Sansa texts back, "OK!" She shares her contact info, _which he already has_ , and tells him to give her an hour. 

Like a mad woman, she is dressing and brushing and applying and changing and cleaning until the nausea hits her.  The cold tile feels so much better than standing vertically.  _Just a few minutes down here._ She's snoring when the buzzer rings.  "Oh, fuck me."  Jogging to the door, she catches her breath and shakes herself out before opening the door.  

He stood there in a flannel shirt and jeans holding a sack from Tesco.  The sunlight that peaked through gleamed against the silvery scars on half of his face."Glad you're with the living."  He chuckled.  

"Right.  Please, do come in.  I cannot thank you enough for last night.  I mean Margaery is most definitely to blame, but I know far better than to drunk that much."  She is rambling on as she grabs the bag from him and unpacks it neatly on the table.  "There.  That's it, then.  Wait?  It's all crisps."

"To absorb the contents of your stomach."  Sandor popped open the first bag and gestured over to the sofa.

"Telly?" Sansa sits down and turns on the set.  He sits beside her and she reaches to grabs some crisps.  "This hasn't happened in a while.  Margaery and I went out drinking all the time my first year.  She'd talk me into doing the oddest things.  Kissing random guys.  Pulling my bra out of my shirt.  Ugg.  I met the worst men that way.  Like..."

"Joffrey."  

Sansa nodded, "Right. Joffrey.  It took me three years to shake him off.  He started getting burner mobiles to harrass me after I blocked him. He was bad news.  Almost put me in hospital."  Sandor began to shift in his spot.

"Look at me," Sandor snarled at her. Sansa looked up at his face fearfully, "If anyone lays a hand on you, I will rip him apart."

Her head turned to face the television. Sandor realized his reaction unnerved her and slumped down. "What are we watching?"

"HGTV. That prefab is so cut-rate." Sansa continued staring ahead.  

"Do you like this?" he asked.

Sansa nodded.  

"Where is that?"

"Seattle."  Sansa's chest heaved.

"You know, you were a little frisky last night." Sandor planted his elbow on the back of the sofa.

"Yep....wait, what?"

"You touched me."

"No."

"You rubbed my arm and told me what I could do to you up against the copier. That wasn't all." Sandor rested his hand on the back of her neck and began lightly rubbing.

"I did not." Sansa replied.

"Oh, you did. And you're lucky I enjoyed it."  He saw her chew her bottom lip nervously.

"You know what I think, Little Bird?"

"What is that?"  She tried to remain perfectly still despite the tingles going down her spine.  His mouth was close to her neck and ear as he continued talking. "I think, now that you have sobered up, you should let me show you what happened."  Her breath hitched. Snaking behind her back, his calloused hand started gripping and massaging her upper arm.   He hears a light sigh for her escape, and he continued, "I won't reenact what happened up against the Uber.  I sure would like to."  Sansa tensed and relaxed all at the same time.  Her head was racing.  _More. I don't want him to stop._ So, she leaned closer and wrapped her arms around his thick neck.

"You do remem..."  He was cut off by urgent lips pressing his own.  

 


	4. Chapter 4

Her lips were not as delicate as he imagined - they were strong and pleading for more.  It made his cock twitch. Sansa continued kissing him with her arms wrapped around his neck.  She finally broke away, and Sandor dragged a finger down her lips. She wanted him so badly. She was on her own turf and could easily strip down and make him do all the dirty things she imagined.  

“Have you done this before?”  Sansa implored.

“Snogged a girl?  That’s a shit question.”  He replied sarcastically.

“That’s not what I mean.  Have you ever hooked up with a coworker?” 

“Such a good girl.  Are you afraid I’ll tarnish that shiny reputation of yours?”  He began twirling a strand of her red hair around his finger. “I don’t date.  It’s not my style, so the fact that I’m here...stop chirping your insecurities.”

Sansa raised an eyebrow and bit her lip.  Her fingers began slowly unbuttoning Sandor’s flannel shirt unveiling his hairy yet very muscular chest and rock hard abs.  She pressed her lips to the side of his neck and rubbed his chest muscles. “I’ve always wanted to do the talking,” she said before trailing her tongue against his ear. 

“Apparently.” Sandor grunted.

“No, the dirty talking, I mean.” With her legs straddling his lap, she continues, “Do you want me to tell you what we could do to each other?”

He grunts again and feels her grind down on his now rock hard member. The yoga pants she is wearing are thin enough for him to feel her pubic bone. “I’ve never been with someone as strong as you.  You could lift me up against that wall and ravish me there.” Her head gestures over giving him access to put his mouth against her neck.

“I’m sure you have more imagination than that.”  He snakes his hand to the small of her back to position her on the exact spot she is grinding.  “Where would I touch you first?” Sandor moves both hands under her tank top and inches them up her stomach.  “Here,” she replies grabbing them and placing them on her pert breasts. He squeezes them lightly and begins massaging them over the fabric of her cotton bra.  Her grinding increases ,and she lets out a small sigh. Grabbing her waist and he flips her on her back on the sofa. Lifting her shirt off, he frees her breast from the cups and lowers his mouth to one of her nipples swirling his tongue over the taunt flesh.

Sansa hears the phone buzzing from the other room and eyes the clock on her microwave.  “Aw, shit! I need to go now!” Sandor lifts his head and looks at her like,  _ You are really saying no to hot sex?! _

“It’s my sister’s birthday brunch. If I’m even a minute late…” she imitates a bomb exploding.  “I’ll see you,” she says pulling her shirt back on and nudging him to the door. “Maybe we can continue this after dinner Monday night?”

“Bye, Little Bird.” He kisses her briefly and then walks out to the street.

\- - - - - - -

Sitting at the cafe table is a disgruntled girl wearing a mechanic’s shirt with her tattoo-sleeved arms crossed.  Half of the side of her hair is shaved revealing her cartilage piercings and ear gaging. Sansa slides into her seat across singing “You say it’s your birthday…”

“You’re five minutes late.”  Arya pours her sister a mimosa.

“Oh, Arya! It’s been the craziest weekend so far.”  

“You had a fight over nonpayment at the auto shop yesterday and was called sir by the waitstaff?”

“Well, no,” Sansa pauses,  “Remember me saying I have a mentor this year.  We kinda snogged. Teehee.”

“Spare me your boy drama on my birthday.”

“He's different, this one.  He’s oddly protective.” Plates of food shows up in front of both of them.  Sansa orders another carafe of mimosas and water.

“Oddly protective equals chaining you in a cupboard. All men are bad news.”

“Not Jon and Bran.  Robb and Rickon weren’t bad either, before their tour in Iraq,” Sansa defended.

“You see them here helping us out?  No man will take care of you. You have to do it yourself.  You have to protect yourself!” Arya was slamming her fist down on the table loud enough for other tables to stare. 

“Gawd, you are so raging all the time!!!” Sansa threw down enough pounds to cover brunch, got up, and left the cafe.

\- - - - - - -

Sandor flips on the lights in the gym Monday morning and sees Bronn leaning his back against the supply closet waiting for him.

“What the fuck?”

“What happened to you this weekend?” Bronn teases.  “Ms. Stark was so tossed and hot for you. She was DTF!”

Sandor grabs Bronn by the neck and pins him to the wall.  “We are mates, but you say another fuckin’ word to me or anyone else and I’ll shove that broom of yours so far up your ass you’ll spit splinters.”

Bronn squeaked out, “I’m just taking the piss.  It’s the loud one you have to worry about.”

Before class, he sees a new text on his mobile.  

Sansa: Do you still want to meet for dinner tonight? My place...  ;) ;) ;)

Sandor: Yep.  Don't talk to Ms. Tyrell today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone in this story just needs to CALM DOWN!


	5. Chapter 5

She made an exerted effort to do just that: stood on the other side of the playground and ate her lunch in her classroom instead of the lounge.  It was successful until she opened her laptop to find this email waiting.

Subject:  Meeting this PM

From: Samwell Tarly

To: Sansa Stark, Margaery Tyrell

_ I need to speak to both of you about important business.  3:15. _

\- - - - - - -

Sansa arrived early to chit chat with Tarly about lesson planning, assessments and the like.   When Margaery bounced in, Sansa immediately shut up. 

“Thank you, ladies,” Tarly began.  “I wanted to show my appreciation for the planning and execution of last Friday.”  He reached and pulled out a massive fruit basket. “I’d like to think of you as my girls, so let’s dish!  How was the rest of everyone’s night?”

“Well, I went home with this random guy.  And, Sansa gave the new PE teacher a rub down at the table.”  Mouth gaping open, Sansa couldn’t believe this was happening. 

Tarly was practically clapping. “Yes. That!  I wanted to hear about that!”  _ This is so inappropriate!  _ Sansa thought shaking her head.  “So, are you guys together now? It’s sooooo okay - it's not a boss-worker thing.  We could double with Gilly!!!”

“Um…” Sansa started but Marge interjected.  “We gots to go! Thanks for the fruit.” Margaery grabbed Sansa’s arm and tugged her out of the office.   In the hall, she said, “You needed saving. Awkward turtle. Hey, but,  _ you’ve _ been avoiding me all day.  What’s up with that?”

“Just busy day, I guess.”  Safely in her car, Sansa checked her mobile and texted Sandor.

Sansa:  Hey. I’m feeling under the weather.  Can we do this some other time?

Sandor:  u sick? 

Sansa: Um, kind of.  Fem problems.

Sandor: right. 

She felt bad lying to him but knew she wouldn’t be able to keep quiet about her afternoon chat.   After grading her pile of student work, the television distracted her from thinking about him. Meanwhile, he sat in his flat bouncing a racquet ball against his bedroom wall.  To say disappointed about her cancelling was an understatement - he felt fucking mad and strung out. Not just for sex. Girls like her never bothered with a dog like him. Sansa showed interest and now was backing out, twice.  He reached for his mobile and started texting.

Sandor: If you are not interested, say it and save me your courtesies. 

Sansa: ???

Sandor: This is the second time you’ve run away from me. 

Sansa: Calling you now.

Holding the phone to his ear, he breathes in. Sansa begins rambling, “I do fancy you.  It’s just I had a bad day and didn’t want to bring you down. And, I did have brunch with my sister the other day.  I promise I am not trying to dodge you. It’s just that everyone thinks we are together. Tarly even brought me in his office to talk about it.  It’s embarrassing!”

Sandor grew defensive.“So, now you’re embarrassed to be with me?” 

“No! I’m embarrassed that everyone wants to talk about it.  What if it doesn’t work out? It’s better just keeping it private than making a big deal.  I promise you; I haven’t told anyone about us save my sister.”

“Alright.  What are you doing, anyway?” He laid back on his bed.  

“Nothing really, I guess.” Sansa said reaching for the remote to turn off the set.

Sandor starts reaching his hand to the waistband of his track pants.  He thought about her milky white skin and pouty mouth. “Are you still in that plaid dress?”

“I changed when I got home.  Tank and shorts. I might go for a run later.”

He felt himself get hot.  “You go running by yourself?”  

“Relax. I do it all the time, No biggie.”  

“Not when you have a mental ex.  You call me every time you go running from now on!”

Sansa was pacing.  “That got serious real quick.  Can you just go back to asking me what color my panties are instead of being so protective?  I don’t need saving.” She was reminded of her conversation with Arya. 

“They’re blue,” he said.   Sansa stretched out her shorts and snuck a peek.  “How did you guess?” Sandor was laughing, “I have 15 year old spies.” 

“Ew!  You asked my students to look?”  Sansa bust out laughing. 

“Don’t have to ask.”

Her stomach hurt so badly from laughing, “Now you definitely are not coming over tonight!” He replied deep and low voiced,  “I’ll be coming soon for sure, Little Bird.”

Sansa crossed her legs.  “Coach Clegane, are you asking me to be your dirty operator?”  He chuckled already with cock in hand. “Nah, I’m a hands-on learner, and I’m taking you to mine tomorrow.”  

\- - - - - - -

“I want to hear you” Sandor was pressing his thumb against her clit.  “Sing, if you want this.”

The car ride over was full of wanting glances.   She looked so hot in her pencil skirt and cardigan sweater that he couldn’t be bothered with traffic rules.  Claiming her was top priority. They skipped dinner altogether and started foreplay the moment he opened the door for her to his flat.  The feeling of her wet mouth around his cock made his head lean back in ecstasy. It wasn’t long before he filled her throat with his cum.  

She bunched her skirt up around her hips while he reached his hands inside her panties.  He hovered over her on the his leather sofa like a wolf foaming at the mouth. Leaning into his touch, she grinded against her hand urging him to continue.  He, instead, stopped and peeled off her drawers lowering his face between her legs. Sansa breathed in and widened her legs to allow easy access to which he began sucking her swollen apex.  He alternated between using his tongue and thumb to the point of frustration. She was perfect - felt perfect against his skin, tasted perfect, even her moans were perfect. He wanted to devour her before she came to her senses and rejected him. When, he continued lapping at her clit and rubbing her inner thigh, she convulsed.   The way she throbbed against his mouth only egged him on until he felt her dig into his back with her feet.

Lifting up his face, he stared into her blue eyes.  They searched for something, and he knew what she was to ask.  “Do you mind if we wait?” His expression remained the same as she continued,  “It’s just that the last time I did, it was not pleasant. He used sex as a punishment.  It really messed me up in the head, and I want it to be different with you.” He was cupping the back of her head and caressing her fiery hair. Every time she got emotionally close she inched away.  “Take all the time you need, Little Bird.”  _ I could kill that fucker for hurting you!   _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Over 1000 hits. Thank you so much to my readers. :) :)


	6. Chapter 6

When she suggested staying over, Sandor scolded her as it was a school night and drove her back to her flat.  “You are so bossy,” she teased. Sansa pressed her mouth to his and smiled. 

 

A feeling of solace swept over her as she began, “You have saved me.  I take on so much and try so hard to be the best that I get so worked up.  I’m been so afraid to disappoint. And here you are, not trying to push me.  What I mean to say is, I think I’m mad for you and really want this to continue.”  He stared back at her stone-faced. A minute passed. Sansa said, “say something,” in a whispered plea.  

 

“It’s late, Little Bird.”  He snatched the keys from her shaky hand and unlocked the door.  Leaning her head into his chest, he embraced her longer than usual before guiding her through to her flat.

 

\- - - - - - -

 

The clickety clacking sound of her heels alerted Sandor to the hallway the next morning.  Sansa made her way around the corner leading to the gym and felt a grab on her arm. The next thing she knew hands were lifting her up by the waist onto a teacher’s desk.  Straddling him, she ran her hands up and down his shirted chest as he pressed opened mouth kisses to her neck. He slept very little the night before and restlessly planned to pounce.  “You make me so fucking hard,” he whispered gruffly in her ear. Sansa sighed but froze when the door handle turned. Before she could leap off the desk, Principal Tarly stood in the doorway with his mouth gaping.  With him stood one of the school trustees, Petyr Baelish. 

 

“Bloody hell.”  Clegane muttered.

 

“Oh my. Oh my.”  Tarly turned guiding Baelish, who was giving Sansa a creepy smirk, out to the hall .   A mortified look showed on her face. She fully expected a written reprimand by days end.  

 

The pair sat in Tarly’s office after a cryptic email requesting a meeting.  Sansa shook like a leaf. Sandor sat back with his arms crossed seemingly unphased.  When Tarly entered the office, Sansa began chirping her apologies, “I’m terribly sorry.  The actions were so inappropriate. I am truly sorry if we embarrassed you in front of our trustee.  What if the students saw?!” 

 

Tarly leaned forward to speak, “Well, for one thing, you both are extremely lucky Mr. Baelish has a sense of humor.  He said he will visit more often now that he gets a free show. But, yes, a student could have been privy to your display, so you two need  to control your urges until after school hours at a off-campus location. Are we clear?”

 

Sansa nods furiously.  Sandor grunts a “yep”. Tarly interjects again,  “Oh, Ms. Stark. Let me speak to you privately for just a minute.”  After, Coach leaves the office, Tarly begins, “The trustees are hosting a fundraiser this weekend.  As you are obviously no longer single, would you ask Clegane if he would have objections to you participating in the date auction.  Last year, it was a huge hit. Baelish bid 200 pounds alone for his date last term.” 

 

Sansa grimaced, “I will ask.”  _  Obviously, he will say no! _

 

“Superb!  Let’s hope this morning’s incident will be surely forgotten by then.” 

 

\- - - - - - - -

 

That evening, sitting on her sofa Sandor began lightly rubbing Sansa’s neck and shoulders.  Learning into him, she asked, “Do you want to know what we talked about after you left.” His touch did not falter, “Nope.”  

 

Sansa turned aghast, “Really?!?”  

 

He turned her neck back around to continue the massage.  “It’s your business unless it involves me.”

“It does.  I’m supposed to ask you if you would oppose to me being in the date auction this weekend,” said Sansa.  

“Alright, Little Bird.”

“So, it’s ok?”

He leaned in close to her ear, “Yep because I’ll outbid all those mother fuckers!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate all the hits, kudos and comments! Sorry this is shorter than previous chapters.


	7. Chapter 7

She emptied her pigeon hole in the main office each morning. This morning it contained a white envelope. Pulling out the paper inside, Sansa's stomach turned when she saw the letterhead reading, "For the office of Petyr Baelish".

It read,

Dear Ms. Stark,

      Please excuse me for being too forward, but it is my intention that you treated to an exquisitly memorable date when I win you at the gala this evening. Until then.

Petyr

"Uck." She wadded the letter up and threw it in the bin. _Utterly disgusting! Win me?  Ew!_ If he was her boss, she'd have good grounds for a sexual harrassment complaint.  But Baelish was donor, so it was complicated.  

 - - - - - - -

She and Margaery walked into the event to check in at their volunteer spots.  Name Tags.   _Great,_ Sansa thought.  _Now, I will be the first person, no...thing, Baelish sees._ A hand reached around hers, and she peered up to see Sandor standing close.  Apparently, he snuck into the venue unnoticed.  "I'll be right here the whole time," He gave her a knowing look, though she had not mentioned the letter to anyone.  His hair was slicked back and he wore a navy suit jacket, white button down shirt and jeans.  It coordinated perfectly with her yellow dress.  When Baelish did approach the table, Sandor pressed a kiss to Sansa's temple as she handed out the name tag and table assignment.  Sansa felt uneasy about the interaction like she was a fire hydrant being pissed on by the first claiming dog.  

The event began with Margaery as the first auctioned date.  Principal Tarly started the bidding at 5 pounds.  In no time, it grew to over 50 pounds.  A cute older brother of one of the teachers finally won her, stopping at 75.  Sansa was next.  "We will start the bidding again at 5 pounds."

"100 pounds.  And, she is worth every bit of it."  Baelish bellowed.  Sansa looked over to Sandor.  She mouthed, " _Do Something!"_

"150." Sandor piped up.

"300." Baelish counterbid. 

"350."

"2000 pounds."

 _Shite!!!!_ That was a lot of money for any teacher in that building.  Almost a month's pay.  Sandor shook his head when Tarly looked over to him.

"Sold.  To our gracious donor, Petyr Baelish."  Sansa sat back down by Sandor but could feel Baelish's creepy gaze following her.  Leaning her mouth to Sandor's ear, she asked, "What was that all about?  What happened to, "I'll outbid all those M Effers?"   He just sat there.  

Baelish wormed his way over to Sansa's table.  Rising to her feet to avoid him trapping her there, she flashed a fake smile.  "Well, I won't keep you waiting for our date too long.  I'll send a car tomorrow evening and wear something tight."  

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: attempted sexual assault

Despite his suggestion, Sansa wore something she would consider frumpy - a tea length skirt and sweater.  Baelish had picked her up in his grey BMW and was already acting swarmy by kissing her hand.  He drove through town in circles, and Sansa quickly realized he had no dinner or activity planned.  She began to worry.  Sandor grilled her that day about what Baelish told her about the evening, which was nothing.  

The car stopped at a private driveway, and Baelish turned off the engine.  "You know, I grew up with your mother.  We were quite close.  She would invite me to overnights with her and her sister Lysa,"  he continues brushing Sansa's hair behind her ear.  Her stomach turned knowing where this conversation was headed.  "You remind me so much of Cat.  You are much more supple, you know," he leans in to softly kiss her cheek. 

"Mr. Baelish, are we going somewhere?"  Sansa inquires trying to reach in her skirt pocket for her mobile.  

"Maybe in a while.  I have you all to myself right here." This time his wormy lips kiss her mouth, and she squeezes her eyes shut.  One hand reaches for the hem of her sweater to slide underneath as the other abruptly pulls her seat lever to recline her back.  With agile speed, he is on top of her with sloppy kisses and groping hands.  Sansa tries to push him back, but he pins her wrists over her head.  This isn't his first time catching his prey.  This clothed erection grinds into her hip and she feels the urge to vomit.  Still holding her with one hand, hid other hand reaches down under her skirt and rips her panties away leaving a burning feeling on her hips from the sudden snap of fabric.  Her eyes start to glaze as she reverts back to Joffrey sex-mode. 

When his hands began to force their way between her legs, an object causes the car window to crash.  Another strike allows a hole to form, and a hand is reaching in to unlock and open the passenger door.   Sansa and Baelish look up to see an enraged Sandor - his neck veins bulging and his scarring reddened with fury.  Sansa manages to slide out underneath as he is pounding the would-be rapist. Baelish tries to cover his head from the blows while shouting for him to stop.  Sandor does, and Baelish drives off with car door still open.

"How... how did you know?" Sansa tries to catch her breath. 

"I had Tyrell turn on your Find Friend app and connect me.  There was no fucking way I wasn't going to know where you were going with that fucker!"  

Sansa scoffed, "That's crazy smart, but what if we are both sacked for this?"

"You let me worry about that.  Let's get you home."  Sandor opened the car door for her.  He sat in the driver seat, paused briefly, then started up the car.  

Back at her flat, Sandor sat beside Sansa on the couch.  "I think I'm ready,"  Sansa begins.  He flashes her a look of cynicism.  

"You can't protect me from every wanker out there!" She continues.

"What would have happened if I hadn't showed up?" Sandor says through his teeth.  

"He probably would have raped me. It was bad luck.  Bad luck that he saw us in the closet at school.  Bad luck that he outbid you.  And, bad luck that he drove me to a remote location.  That doesn't change the fact that I want to sleep with you.  I really like and care about you, and I'm ready to enjoy myself."

Sandor stands facing her and crossing his arms.  "Well, come on.  Let's give you some good luck, then."


	9. Chapter 9

Sansa straddled him on her bed.  He gripped her waist holding back the urge to rip off her clothing.  Pressing light kisses to his neck, she felt the ripples of his muscular arms through his shirt.  One by one, she worked the buttons of his shirt until the heat radiated off his chest under her palms.  "I want to press myself up against you."

"Gods, Little Bird.  Talk like that and I'll lose it before we even start."  Sandor leaned up to her ivory neck and inhaled.  Sansa reached down taking his large hands in her own then rested them on her breasts.  He let out an animalistic growl and kissed her neck.  She managed to climb off of him and laid down on the bed facing inward to which he curled up facing her.  Working her hands under her shirt, she unclasped and lifted her sweater and bra off. 

Completely frozen, Sandor thought to himself,  _I'm dreaming._ Sansa placed her hands around his neck and began kissing his mouth.  Between kisses, she murmured, "Touch me.  Touch me everywhere."

Almost instinctly, he began squeezing and massaging her breasts as she continued kissed his ruined mouth.  She shifted away from him taking his hand off her breast. She guided it down her stomach under the waistband of her skirt and into her panties.  Widening her thighs, she positioned his fingers over her clit and grinded against them.  Sandor felt more wetness form and his cock ached against the inside of his jeans.  "Oh, that feels so good.  You're going to make me cum."  She continued pressing his hand against herself and worked one of his finger inside her opening.  Continuing to grind, Sansa picked up speed allowing his fingers to slide in and out with slick ease. She leaned her head back moaning and orgasmed.  He felt her tighten and release and had to unzip his pants to relieve the discomfort.

"Had enough?" His low voice grunted.

"It's your turn."  Sansa turned to him rubbing her hands up and down his chest.  Lowering his pants down, Sansa reached down and began stroking Sandor's throbbing cock.   His mouth took a nipple in and swirled his tongue around it.  Her hand picked up speed and she positioned herself over him.  "I'm ready," she panted.  "You sure?" Sandor questioned, but Sansa already lowered down on his cock.  She grinded down hard and fast. 

Sandor groaned before gripping her thighs.  He made a pained face and she paused.  "What?  Is something wrong?"        

"Let me on top of you. I don't want to fuck you." 

"What, then?" Sansa squeaked out embarrasingly.

"I need to make love to you, so roll off me and let me worship you."  


End file.
